KILLER'S DEJECTION
by Arthur101SueEllen
Summary: Killer and her life...


2017 Update: This will remain astanad alone oneshot portraying the t.v. episode. Thanks.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I decided to write a story about Killer because she doesn't seem to have many stories about her on here that I could find. I hope you like it. Please Review. (Also I am still doing my older stories but took a break for a bit) This story takes place during "IT came from Beyond"… pretty much the same story with added stuff for the first chapter BUT I would like to make it into some kind of romance OR add some additional arguments or drama. For the next chapters. Lets me know in comments with ideas and stuff? And Review please!

Chapter 1: One Tough Puppy's Redemption

It was raining outside. Raining pretty hard. Killer had found herself a spot to rest for the time being until the weather had died down so she could carry on her way. She sighed and laid down under the little rocking chair for a bit. Suddenly she heard a sound and looked to see a human opening the front door of the home Killer had decided to find sanctuary at for a short period. This human was probably going to try to send her back to doggie jail for doing nothing wrong but having a hard life. It wasn't fair.. And Killer was not going to let that happen again. She had to show that she was tough and that no one would boss her around.

Killer gave a warning bark. The human woman turned and came over to killer. It was an elderly lady. Killer growled as the old woman came closer to her. Killer couldn't show fear. There was a loud thunder as the human approached and said "Not exactly a night for exploring is it? Why don't you come inside and try…" at that moment Killer growled as the human brought her hand to Killer. The woman backed off and called Killer "feisty" and went in her home leaving the door open and telling Killer she could come inside. It was probably a trap. As the woman went back in Killer dropped her tough façade and gave a small whimper.

As it kept raining Killer kept eyeing the door. It was windy and rain kept getting on here even under the protection of the house and chair. She got up and slowly went to the door. She peeped her head in and didn't see anyone. She slowly walked inside and looked around. She found a spot on a couch and laid on it. She was so tired. She hadn't slept in a while and had not been in anyone's home since her last "owner" had thrown her out simply for playing with her toy that she had been given. Sure she may have played with it and broke it and got it over a couple item in the home but her "owner" should have loved her and accepted her but instead he had hit her with a broom. She couldn't live that way and had left and now she was here on this couch. She didn't care at the moment about her fears. She was so tired and it was so comfy and warm.

Killer was dreaming - She was back at the last human "owner" home. She needed to use the bathroom but no one would open the door for her…she couldn't hold it. She didn't wasn't to make a mess… she found a nasty looking rug and relieved herself. She then went about her business. A while later her "owner" Matt got home and she went up to him. He was a nice fellow who gave her nice food. He walked over the mess she made earlier and she felt embarrassed and barked a "sorry" and them Boom… The man kicked her….. Hard in her stomach. She fell down and cried out.

Killer heard some sounds and arouse from her slumber to the older woman and automatically barked. "Leave me alone you ugly human" shouted Killer. The human pointed down and said "That's left over beef stroganoff and it took me two hours to make so I don't want to hear any complaints" and the human walked off. Killer looked down. The human had left food. It was probably bad or poisoned. Killer sniffed at it. IT smelled wonderful. She lept to the floor cautiously and looked at the food. She looked at where the human woman had went. Gone… for now. Killer leaned down and stuck out her tongue. She licked it slightly. IT tasted amazing. She hadn't eaten in so long. Killer couldn't help herself she gobbled down this amazing tasting food and some nice clean water. Maybe this human woman wasn't so bad. Perhaps she was even…nice? But she had thought other's were nice before and she got burned for it.

The next day the woman came back and Killer refrained from barking for now… This human had given her a place to stay and really good food. The human came up to her and said " Let's take you for a walk. I'd like you to meet my family after. Arthur and D.W are coming over to visit" She held out a leash. Killer was scared but allowed the woman to put it on her. Killer thought this woman could be different and seemed to genuinely care for her… at least for now…

The woman was putting some paper on a pillar on the way to her family's home. Suddenly Killer hear something and looked up. It was a cat. The cat said "Well lookie here it's a little fuzzy rat. What a strange thing to put on a leash" Killer was filled with fury. This cat was implying that she was useless and that no human would want her or love her for herself. The cat was saying that she was ugly and uncivilized. He didn't know her. He didn't know all the things she had to put up with in her life. She hated it.. She hated it and she said "Come down here and say that Fuzz face! I'll tie your whiskers in knots!" The cat simply snickered at her and said "Oooohhh it has a temper… Now now little…dog thing don't' strangle yourself…yet…" This cat was horribly mean and Killer hated him. Killer said "You better have all nine lives because you'll need every one of them after…." and suddenly there was a huge dog next to her. No way she would be bullied again. "What are you looking at liver lips? Stay away! Yeah! That's right! Keep on walking" She had been bullied by dogs like this in the past and that was never going to happen again. The human picked her up and killer eased up slightly and looked harshly at the dog walking away from her. She recalled back when a group of three big dogs chased her but shook it off. "Never again" she thought.

When they were done with their walk they returned back home.. "Home" thought Killer as she let out a sigh. She recalled the last three homes she lived. All of them ending is disaster. The first one she was just a puppy and she was taken away from by another human. Apparently it was normal to be kidnapped and exchanged by humans…? At the next home the "owner" had a bunch of young kids that liked to pull on killer's tail and hit her she had bit one of them and ended up in jail for the first time. She had been assaulted and defended herself and she got the blame? The third "owner" was the worst. The neighborhood had a lot of mean dogs and killer had to fend for herself and her "owner" was cruel. He would hit her with a broom and kick her. When she left three big dogs chased her until she got to that house with this woman who at the moment seemed sweet.

Killer was given a nice meal and rested in the floor. Killer had to relax and calm down. She closed her eyes and drifted off… A while later she heard a sound.. It sounded like "beautiful" and Killer was drowsy then she heard "stinky dog" …What? She was not stinky! "Hi wittaw kiwwa. You wanna play?" Killer got upset. This human was making fun of her. Killer got up and growled at the little human girl. The girl grabbed a broom. "Oh no you don't!" yelled killer. The old Human who Killer now knew was named "Thora" came in and the little girl said " I didn't do anything. She just came at me like I was a piece of meat." Killer wondered if the girl was bad or if it was a mistake. She didn't know… All she knew was the girl snuck up on her and could have been insulting her. The human Thora said "It's not your fault D.W. Killer is a little.. Well.. High strung" Killer though for a second. It was true. All the bad things had left her jaded and weary. Thora seemed to understand and empathize with Killer. Killer smiled inside until she hear the D.W. girl said " High Strung? She's a monster" which made Killer glare angrily at the girl. That brat just couldn't understand Killer and what she had been through all her life. Thora said "Let's leave Killer to finish her supper in peace shall we?" and Killer smiled again to herself. Thora seemed more and more nice as time grew by… but still could she be trusted? Killer didn't know anything except she wanted to enjoy her meal…

As the humans left Killer enjoyed her meal but then heard a "hum hum" sound and looked ver at another dog. Killer glared at him trying to decipher if he was trouble…He said "Excuse me but that person you barked at happens to be the sister of my owner" Killer replied "So" angrily. The dog replied "So I think you owe her an apology" Killer fake apologized "oh no did I scare that girl when she snuck up on me? How Terrible! I'll go lick her feet right away…" and Killer got an idea and said "Here help yourself to some of my kibble" and scooted the food slightly towards the other dog who said "oh well I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding… D.W. can be very trying sometimes" Hw walked up to the food and said "smells beefy" Killer knew she wanted to make sure this dog was never a threat to her. She lunged at him and bit his leg. She didn't bite as hard as she could though. The humans rushed in and the other dog whimpered away from her…

The next day Thora said "Want to go see Arthur and D.W.?" Killer didn't reply but let Thora put her leash on her. Thora put her hand close to Killer and Killer got a bit worried but the human rubber Killer gently and it felt nice. Killer smiled and went out with her "owner".

When they got there Killer met Thora's daughter. She was playing in the dirt with some flowers. She seemed nice enough. Killer looked arround and found a rubber ducky. She sniffed at it and then heard "Buenos Dias. Welcome to the neighborhood." Killer turned and looked angrily at the huge dog in front of her. Probably some big dog who would try to bully her. She decided to take preemptive measures and lunged at the dog quickly. She ran up to him and bit his leg hard. Killer looked at the dog with anger. As they walked away from the horrible dog Killer heard Thora's son mention taking her to the "Animal Shelter…" Killer smiled to herself. No way! Thora was treating her nicely. That couldn't happen now could it?

Later Thora put Killer in the car and Killer heard the word "Shelter" which meant prison… So this was it. She was going back to jail yet again…

When they arrived there Thora picked up Killer and took her in. Killer struggled to get away and felt hopeless as she heard Thora say "there there it won't be that bad… a pretty dog like you? You'll be with a lovely family in no time" Killer hated this. She was doomed. Thora gave her to a man and he took her to a different Jail room she had never been to before. It looked much scarier then the ones she had been in before. Beside her a Big dog said " Hey guys look. It's a chew toy. Ya got any biscuits chew toy?" Killer was afraid and replied "N-No. What is this place?" and the other dog replied " The end of the line sister. Where they put the repeat offenders… the rejects…the lifeless… better get comfy… cause you're gonna be here a while" Killer pawed at the door. She was so scared.

Suddenly she looked and heard someone. It was Thora… Could it be… was she here to save Killer? Thora was reaching for the door. "Yes?" thought Killer and she heard Thora say "I'm sorry… but I've changed my mind" and Killer felt her heard warm and she was so relieved…On he drive home Thora said "You poor dear.. Life had been hard for you hasn't it" Thora understood her. Killer realized that now. She licked Thora and thought "Thank you so much. I love you." Killer was happy and she knew she had a safe home… Thora told her "but if this is going to work out there has to be some changes" and Killer accepted that. Thora continued " For one you have to be nicer to my grandchildren and other dogs… understand?" "Yes" thought killer. She had been so rough and tough and tried to prevent herself from looking weak but it backfired. Perhaps all Killer needed to do was be nice.. And things would work out. Killer decided it was time to start over… For real this time. To have a family and friends and be happy. She would start right away.

A while later Thora was walking with Killer the Thora's children's home. When they arrived Killer say the two dogs she had bitten and been mean towards. She smiled at them and decided to be friendly and said "Hey guys! I'm back!" Thora went inside as the two dogs approached her. The big one named Amigo said "So you have the nerve to come back? After what you did to my paw? And the little dog named Pal said "and to my paw…" Killer had to apologize so she said " Oh yeah! I'm really sorry about that… but things will be different now" and she decided to honest with them and let them know the truth so she said "Ya see I never really had a home before but now…" but the big dog said "Don't waste your breath! We don't talk to biters!" Killer felt ashamed and said "I'm not a biter… I mean.. not really" as the two walked off… Killer said "Oh come on… I said I was sorry!" Killer lowered her head. She knew she had made a mistake in hurting them and she had to make it right.

She wandered around thinking for a bit. Suddenly she found a blue ball. She recalled a little human girl who hung out with the little dog. She though maybe the girl would like the ball. IT would be a nice peace gesture and perhaps she would be forgiven if she was sweet and kind to everyone from now on…?

She approached the girl and Pal with the ball and said in a sweet voice "ah-hem Excuse me. I umm brought you something. Someone left it." She tossed the ball over the young girl gently. The little girl said "oh what a pretty ball" but suddenly Pal said "stand back Kate… It's a trap and he tossed he ball back at Killer. Killer automatically said "It's not a trap. I'm not getting much use out of it so I though you and Amigo might want it" Pal was fierce and said "We have our own toys! Thank you very much! Good day to you madam!" Killer sighed and said "Well I'll leave it here… In case you change your mind" and Killer went and sat down away from then feeling pretty sad. Killer understood why they hated her. She was pretty mean to them and she felt horrible about that now. She looked back at them and walked off. As she walked behind a fence she heard Pal say "She'll never fit in"…and Killer felt sad She returned to Thora's home and licked her hand "At least you love me" thought Killer.

Later Killer was walking and it started raining… "This is my life" said Killer to herself. Suddenly she heard "Help Help Help" coming from above her in a tree. It was that same cat from before who had made fun of her. He then called he a squirrel and Killer said " No! I look like a fuzzy rat right?" and the cat said " I don't expect you of all creatures to help me. I guess I'll perish up here… cold… wet… alone…" Killer said " You can cut the act cat. I'll help you." Killer asked where his owned was and he told her. The "owner" was on the third floor. Killer ran up to the door and went in as a human went in. But she got stuck and had to exit back through the door. The cat was starting to have trouble staying in the tree and Killer saw an ambulance driving. Killer got in front of it and made it stop. She alerted the people to the cat's direction and they helped him down. Nemo said "Thank you" and Killer went off.

Later while Killer was resting she heard her name being called and she ran to the door. It was Amigo and Pal with a big bone. Amigo said "This is to officially welcome you to the neighborhood" and Pal finished with " It's a very good bone… Ham as I recall." and Amigo said " It was lamb and it was mine" Killer was overjoyed and said "Really? For me? My very own bone?! Oh you guys! You're the best!" and she meant it. She went up and kissed (lick) them both on the cheeks. "Come on! Let's go bury it in the neighbors yard" Said Killer who wanted to have some fun with her new friends.

-Chapter 1 END-

Chapter End Notes: So this is pretty much the same as the episode but with like my ideas of what Killer thought and felt during the episode. I was thinking of having more chapters with 1. Romance/Relationship with Pal or Amigo -perhaps a Love Triangle 2. Arguments 3. Dogs from her past 4. An owner from her past wanting her back 5 Adventures with Kate and Pal and Amigo….and other stuff. Just ideas., Please let me know with your suggestions and please review to show your support and let me know that you care enough to read and comment. It really makes me feel special to read ever nice comment that comes my way. So that you in advance if you choose to comment,, and if you don't comment then I at least hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks!


End file.
